Ruby Rose vs The World
by Namah
Summary: Ruby Rose must face the ghosts of her past but she isnt the only one. Ruby is has to take on the seven evil women standing between her and her love in this AU loosely based in the graphic novel, "Scott Pilgrim vs The world". So follow Ruby and her friends in their quest for love and Maturity in the cold streets of Toronto Canada.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story. I've had this Chapter written out for months for one reason or another I never posted it. The again something like ninety percent of what I write I won't ever share. To be honest I have written chapter ones a ton of stories which I have since forgotten what they were meant to be or were I was going with them. They just sit there in my google docs page collecting virtual dust. Anyways Yes, this is a scott pilgrim parody, no I'm not gonna follow the book or movie to the letter because that is both lazy and boring.**

Ruby Rose staggered through dune after dune of yellow sand. The sun burned at her back. The sand clung to her bare feet And sweat glued her bangs to her forehead.

Her jean shorts and tank top moist with her perspiration

" I'm alone… I'm so alone!" she bellowed out.

"Hey chin up red… at least the desert's just a dream."

Ruby turn to the voice she was met with a Handsome face framed in unkempt blonde hair. He was tall and had broad shoulders, pale skin and a sharp looking face. He wore black combat boots worn straight jeans, most strikingly hoodie with a bunny on it and on his what strapped a brown messenger bag.

As soon as he came he was gone; strutting off through a door that connected to seemingly nothing on the open desert.

* * *

When she open her eye ruby was met with the familiar image of the living room ceiling.

She was left transfixed seeming.

"Hey sis~" Ruby sat up from the pull up couch to meet eyes with her Xiao Long called to her from behind the partition which divided their small living room their even smaller kitchen.

"Morning Yang…" Ruby blurted out still feeling groggy. " I had the weirdest dream last night"

"If by morning you mean, afternoon, It's almost two."

"Ugh's.." Ruby groaned.

"Weren't you supposed to meet with somebody today?" Yang asked.

"Can I just not…" Ruby tossed in her bed.

" Ruby, If you're gonna dump the kid at least look at him in the eye."

"We're not dating." Ruby says as she finally gets out of bed.

"Well he certainly seems to think so…" Yang pressed. "Now come get your breakfast, or brunch."

* * *

The streets of toronto were a blur to Ruby; small shops and snow coated streets. The ringing becomes louder and louder as she steps closer to the building. She puts up her hood to hide her crimson hair, instead she furtively tries to blending in with uniformed youths spilling from the building from which a bell could be heard.

'Oh god' Hoping no one could recognize her. The rumors that might spread if people knew she was prowling around a high school.

"Hey Miss Ruby!" Ruby the dread set in. She turned to see a small boy, with short black hair and chocolate skin. His light green eyes were fixed on her like a puppy.

"Hello Oscar...uhm, walk with me?"

She and Oscar began to drift through the streets of toronto.

"Did you like the gift I sent you?" He asked positively brimming.

Ruby felt her guilty immediately rise like vile in her throat " uhm… yeah it was very sweet of you…"

Sensing her trepidation, Oscar said. " If the teddy bear wasn't to your liking we can try something else, do you like Jewelry miss rose?"

"Uh where are we going?" Ruby ask not meeting his eyes.

"Don't you remember? We're going to the l library…"

"Oh right." Is all ruby says.

"... and after that maybe we can get dinner." He looks at her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sorry Oscar I've got band practise tonight."

"Oh! Can I come?" Oscar asks excitedly.

Ruby recoils back.

"I promise I'll be good" Oscar says.

'Only some sort of sexual deviant would make a boy this young say such thing' Ruby thought.

"Uhm fine but if anybody ask-"

"-We're not dating." Oscar finishes.

"We let's just get the library stuff done we'll talk about it then" Ruby says once more turning away from him and entering the library.

There she saw him again, the blonde from her dream. He was at least six foot two, his was built rather lean but his broad shoulders and rugged neck neck tells of the muscle beneath his black hoodie and brown jacket. He seemed to be delivering something to the girl in the front desk.

Ruby was awestruck only thoughts along the line of 'he's real' crossed her mind. And he was oh so handsome too. His eyes, nose and cheeks somewhat boyish were somewhat soft and boyish giving him a sort of cute appeal while his strong jaw and mouth definitely gave him a sort of masculine edge.

"Someone you know?" Oscar obviously notice her staring starring.

Ruby cursed herself for being so insensitive to the boy with her. Regardless of what Ruby felt for him she knew how he felt about her. Mystery boy disappears in the the snow outside. And Ruby was left to wonder what the dreams meant, if she would ever see him again and how good he was in bed. Okay maybe that question wasn't as relevant but it mattered to her.

The rest of time in the library was spent reading comic while vaguely listening to Oscar tell her about scrapbooking club or some other immensely boring high school thing.

* * *

Her balled up hand met the cold wood of the door.

"Thanks again for letting me come" Oscar spoke.

"It's not problem really." Ruby didn't meet his eyes.

"It's just so cool, that you're in a band so much better than the other girls."

"Well how many girls have you gone out with?" Ruby retorts.

Oscar goes quiet "...I actually never kissed a girl…" The hint was obvious.

"Me neither." Was Ruby's only answer.

As if on cue the door swung open to reveal Nora Valkyrie. A short redhead with a curvy body and a bubbly personality.

"Hey! Ruby so glad you could make it!..." Nora hugs ruby as if she hadn't seen that in over Oscar with a knowing smirk; she whispers to Ruby. "And you brought some Jailbait."

"Uhm Nora, this is Oscar pine… a friend" Ruby awkwardly introduces the two.

"Hello! It's a pleasure." Oscar said

"Oh so good to finally meet you Ruby never shuts up about you." Nora said with an evil grin on plastered on her face.

Oscar face lit up. 'That evil bitch!' Ruby could only glared at Nora. While she had in fact at least once spoke to the her about the boy she knew Nora was very much aware she

Had just dug Ruby into an even bigger hole.

Entering the Valkyrie residence gave the pair a welcome respite from cold outside. After hanging their jackets by the door they followed Nora who went on a mile a minute about possible gigs, instrument maintenance, pastries… something about sloths it was honestly hard to tell. The walk through the mostly dark house to the living room which were two other figures were seated in a sofa. The room itself was a mess of cables and sound equipment, the furniture had been pushed against the walls to make room for the instrument.

"Right" Nora said as she settled on a wooden chair tuning her guitar. "Introductions, that's Roman our drummer."

She pointed to the red headed man who sat on the sofa. He wore a bowler hat, his long hair loosely covering his right eye. With a cigar in his mouth, he wore brown leather pants, black boot and a white tank top he was tall and a bit lanky but the way he sat sold the rock and roll persona.

"Hey, Roman Torchwick, nice to meet ya." he said a small smile graced his lips.

"Oscar Pine, drumms huh, cool." Oscar said walking up to him. Turning to the so far unaddressed man sitting next to roman.

"Hey, what do you play?"

"Oh, I'm not in the band I just live here…" The asian man said. Wearing a simple Tee and jeans the man came across as a man of little words.

"That's Ren." Nora said "he's my Groupie." Nora puffed up her chest only for a pillow to hit her square in the face.

"We call him young Ren, but i guess he's not youngest anymore." Roman spoke. "How old are ya kid?"

"Uh fourteen." Oscar answer.

"Wow and you and Red are…" Roman trailed off.

"Oh no nothing like that." Oscar assured him.

"Well, I'm not one to judge but going to jail for Grand Larceny is at least respectable getting locked up for kiddy fiddling is real pathetic." Roman said.

"Oh we're not dating…" Oscar says.

"Oh stop messing with him." Nora said. "Okay we're all set let's play!"

With the cue from nora, they get into position all in, Roman sits behind the drums, Nora takes center stage just as ren moves behind to a console and Oscar settle in couch that Roman just vacated. Everyone is in place... except for Ruby. Who still sat absentmindedly fiddling with her base.

"Uh Earth to Ruby! You there?" Nora ask.

No answer.

"Ruby!" Nora screamed in her ear.

"Ah, what is wrong with you?" Ruby asks exasperated.

"What's up you? you've been spacing out for like and hour." Nora said.

" I was just thinking…" Ruby said.

"That's a new thing for you." Roman says.

"Well what about?" asks Nora.

"Well what does it mean when you have a dream about someone?" Ruby aks not willing to get in detail.

" Depends on what you do with them." Roman said with a smirk.

"Ugh, not like that you pig." Ruby said. "Forget it, let's play."

"One, two, three, four, We are cherry bomb and we're to make you think about your feelings!" Roman screams at the top of his lung which startles Oscars.

 **Welcome to the end card I'll keep it brief for those of you interest an to cover something which I'm expecting people to interpret as a mistake or as unintentional the fast pace is intentional it's mean to mirror the fast pace of first book and the beginning of the movie.**

 **Shippers of Rose garden might be upset at Oscar's role in the story If you read the book. To which I say sit still I'm not going 100% by the letter Oscar fans will have something even if this story Is lancaster. I don't dislike Oscar but Rose Garden is definitely something that has always rubbed me the wrong way. The only scene they have is the one where he out of nowhere yells at Ruby and and RG shippers champion that like they professed their love for one another. We haven't seen a lot of Oscar though and he doesn't really have a chemistry established with ruby so who know? Anyway leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby ducked, varely dodging the punch which held so much force it cracked the wall behind her.

She managed multiple punch on her assailant before landing a devastating kick. The man staggered back, crashing against bags of thrash lined up behind him.

The Red Rose readjusted her cape.

"I am the night!" She exclaimed triumphantly. " I am the hero Vale needs, but not the one she deserves."

The Red Rose protured a giant mecha shifting scythe from behind her cloak and pointed upwards. The blade of the scythe then short upwards connected to her only by a chain. The head of scythe dug itself onto a rooftop over and started pulling her up like a grappling hook.

The Red Rose was about leave and continue dark vigil but stop due to the sudden appearance of a spectator. The man that haunted her dreams stepped into view for the corner of alley in which she fought the criminal. There he stood in that cute bunny rabbit hoodie. He looked amused.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" She said.

"Good call." he said, before strolling right out of eyesight and seemingly disappearing.

"...Ruby! RUBY!" Nora shouted.

"Gah! What?!" Ruby asks still bleary from sleep.

"We're here." Nora called out from the front seat.

"We're… where?" Ruby asked as rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

" At the party your sister's throwing." Roman said from next to her.

"Ugh… Can we not?" Ruby moaned.

Ren, their ever-patient driver, unbuckled himself from and stepped out of the car. Soon after Nora and Roman did the same.

"Come on we gotta lock the car." Nora said.

"Oh, right" Ruby says as she finally exits the car but not without her fair share of sulking.

"There's some old friends here I'm dying to meet." Nora said as she Ren and Roman go inside.

Ruby sipped at the bitter fluid in the Styrofoam cup. The after taste made her cringe, and she could feel burn slightly as she downed it. How anyone enjoyed this was beyond her, yet she was determined to finish at least this cup. She trudge through the sea of people, Bumping shoulders and stepping on heels. Making hers way to the stair at the top which yang leaned on the rail taking to Nora.

"Finally found you! You guys ditched me!" Ruby said.

"We just left you to mope." Nora said, clearly not guilty at all.

"You know I'm not good with parties, whose house is this anyways?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that ruby. Go mingle." Yang said.

"You know a friends of mine always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'" Nora says.

"That sounds like how you get molested." Ruby deadpanned.

"Not the point, go make new friends. Who knows? Maybe you can meet a guy… and move out of my couch." Yang said.

" Dear sister are you implying you want me to move out?"

"What I'm implying is that you should aspire to more the just a pull out in the living room." Yang chastised.

"Fine, I'll buy a bed…" Ruby trailed off. From her vantage point at the top of the stairs she surveys the home. Just who is she supposed to talk to anyways? Until her eyes fell on a vaguely familiar mop blonde hair. One she has seen in her dreams. Below her stood her dreamboat, drink in hand, and leaning on wall across the room. He was absentmindedly chatting with a girl.

"Who is that?!" Ruby demands.

"Who is who?" Nora asks.

"Ruby, when don't see with your eyes." Says Yang before being grabbed by ruby and forced in a direction.

"There, see? That blonde!"

"where?" Said Nora.

"Oh, he's talking to Ruby North"

"That's other Ruby?!" Ruby asks. "She used to be fat in high school."

"Uh, yeah she bettered herself Ruby, something you could learn to do." Yang said.

"Lemme see!" Nora practically pushes the sisters off of the railing and settles in their spot. After visibly scanning the crowd she visibly relaxes. "She looks great, good for her."

"Forget, about other Ruby who IS he?!"

"Oh that's Jaune the friend I was telling you about."

"Jaune…" Ruby said almost as if testing how the name fell from her lips. It was uncommon to say the least. But dare she say she liked it? "You know him?"

"We went to high school together."

"Then why don't I know him?" Ruby asks.

"Uh, scatterbrain, I moved here for college… you, know where we met." Nora said.

"So he's from New York? The name Jaune Arc sounds french." Yang said.

"Yup Jaune-Jaune would tell you that too, but flunked out basic french." Nora giggle. " He looks good next to Ruby North, he really pulled himself together he used to be such a dork in high school. Kinda like you Ruby."

"Good for them" says Yang.

"Maybe I should go say hello." Ruby say with a slightly miffed expression.

"I don't know Ruby, It looks like she saw him first." Nora said. Some losing interest in Ruby's shenanigans. Yang was already talking to some other people on their left.

"What? Nooo, I'm not going there to mess it up for her. I'm gonna go tell Other Ruby she looks great." Ruby said, theatrically balking at the accusation.

With that ruby went off, navigating her decent through the dozen or so butts of the people sitting in the stairs. Once again Ruby stops to admire just how many people her sister packed into the small two story house. There had to be at least thirty people on the stairs alone and they were all in the way.

By the time she reached he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ruby it's been so long! You never come by the shop anymore." She heard from her left.

"Hi other Ruby, did you see where the guy you were talking went?"

"Jaune Arc? I think he was leaving. He said parties aren't really his thing…" Other Ruby looked bummed about something. "But anyways, enough about that how have you been?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later…" Ruby didn't spare one look back as she moved past the other girl.

She trudged her way past all the people in and around the entrance. A feat that took far more than time than one would think in such a small house. Ruby took stock of the front lawn and saw

A lone blond figure making his way through the heavy snow on foot. He was barely visible through the snow and wind. By time Ruby even thought of calling out to him he turned a corner and was out sigh. Fearing that the quirky boy would once again disappear if she wasn't looking at him ruby took off after him.

She was once more navigating the cold, mean streets of Toronto Canada except this time she wasn't absentmindedly meandering through its snow covered streets, she was compulsively following a man she's never spoken to.

Ruby turn corner after corner at a brisk pace. She was following what she hoped were Jaune's footprint in the snow though as she followed them to a more crowded intersection she could easily confused his with a random pedestrian's. Her seeming desperation surprised even her.

Her sweat turned cold on her skin and the her breath condensed in front of her. Finally she reached a just as it started to rain. This was where his trail ran cold, simply among one of the path the prints just stop.

"Uhm hi Red." He heard his voice again.

She turned to see him bathed in the starlight, or rather beneath the light of a light post as he occupied a park bench. He was sitting there hotdog in hand looking rather worriedly at her. Ruby actually begun to panic, in all the time she spent compulsively following this an she never talked to she hadn't once thought about what she would say to him.

"Are you okay? you must be freezing! Where's you Jacket?" He asked but the words didn't quite register with Ruby.

"Uhm… coffee?" a shivering Ruby asked. 'What am I doing I don't even like coffee.'

Then something strange happened. Ruby lost balance like the floor had disappeared beneath her feet. She briefly wondered if it was the cold, or her passing out as she was falling into a black expanse populated scarcely by what seemed like star. It was over almost as soon as it began, he back hitting something soft and springy that notably wasn't the cold snow. In fact the it wasnt cold anymore instead she was on a couch of what seemed like a quaint apartment, a nearby window which overlooked a street Ruby's know all her life, far from the park. Did she black out from the cold? Was that even possible?

Ruby was pulled from her musings, when a thick, warm blanket was thrown over her lying form. Instinctively drove her wrap it around herself.

"Feeling better?" His voice again.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby said.

"I'm Jaune by the way." He said.

"Ruby Rose.. uhh… where are we?"

"My apartment, it was the only place I could take you." Jaune called as he was currently digging into his pantry. His apartment was a small studio apartment meaning he was still visible to Ruby.

"How did we get here so fast?!"

"What do you mean? We took this subspace highway that ends up here. I use it for work, super convenient."

"O-ok." Ruby had no idea what to make it of it. 'Just play it cool' she told herself. "Coffee?" 'again with the coffee?! You don't even like coffee!' that voice in her head said.

"Well, I don't have coffee… but how about hot cocoa?" Jaune said turning to her with a smile.

"Perfect."

 **And scene! Look guys! This story isn't dead! yet...**


End file.
